Modern casinos are increasingly moving toward electronic and computerized implementations for their gaming machines. For example, slot machines historically were mechanical devices whose physical reels could be spun by pulling a lever on the side of the machine. Each symbol on each reel occupied a physical stop having the same probability of occurrence as all other stops on the reel, and the machine would pay out based on the combination of symbols appearing in a line across the reels (the “payline”) when all of the reels stopped spinning. Today, however, mechanical reels in slot machines are typically controlled electronically, such that different payline probabilities can be assigned to different symbols on the reels. The reels can be spun by pushing a button that activates the electronic control, although some machines may retain the traditional lever for entertainment value. In newer video slot machines, the physical reels are replaced by virtual reels whose symbols are displayed on a video screen, controlled by one or more computer processors. Some video slot machines have physical buttons for the player to press, while others are operated via touchscreen.
An electronic gaming machine thus typically uses electronically generated images and sounds to create an entertainment experience for a player. Visual images of the reels, for example, are created electronically and displayed for the player to visually experience the spinning of the reels, the symbols landing on the payline, various entertaining animations triggered by wins, losses, and other events, animated bonus games and other entertaining visual depictions, etc. Electronic gaming machines also often output electronically generated sound as part of the entertainment experience. Audio speakers on the electronic gaming machine may play, for example, sounds simulating the sounds of the physical levers and reels of old fashioned slot machines, music tracks accompanying and enhancing the entertainment experience of the games, sound effects that enhance visual animations, etc. These various electronic devices are used to create an engaging and entertaining experience for the player of the electronic gaming machine.